1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile phone housing, especially to a mobile phone housing with a tool frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
With progress of communication technology, mobile phones have become necessities to contemporary people. Besides young people who always carry the mobile phones with them, the middle-aged and elderly people are also deeply attached to convenience of the mobile phones and use the mobile phones all the time.
For instance, since more and more young people are nearsighted and a large proportion of the middle-aged and elderly people have presbyopia, eyeglasses have long been necessities to both nearsighted and presbyopic people. However, people with mild nearsightedness or mild presbyopia do not need to wear eyeglasses all the time. Thus, whenever the people need the eyeglasses, they might not find one immediately available at hand.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a mobile phone housing with a tool frame to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.